


毕业套餐

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 架空师生au，部分狗血有，莱有女装慎入





	毕业套餐

“我想和吉尔菲艾斯老师交往。”  
吉尔菲艾斯合上周记本，认真地捏了捏眉心，再次打开——这句话依然在上面，不是他的幻觉。他看着娟秀有力的字迹，心中叹了口气。  
被学生告白，这确实是会让许多初为人师的青年们怦然心动的情况，但困扰吉尔菲艾斯的是，他所授教的是男校。  
更令他困扰的是，在交给他的作业上写下这句话的不是别人，而是那个指尖到发丝都会散发魅力的学生会长，有着天使样貌的高岭之花莱因哈特……这意味着他不可能不动心。  
身为班主任，他非常合格地关注了自己班上所有的学生。和这所学校的其他学生一样，莱因哈特出身贵族，家境优渥，大他五岁的姐姐嫁人过后，莱因哈特目前是独自在奥丁生活，没有依靠父母。但使莱因哈特特殊的不是莱因哈特做了什么，而是吉尔菲艾斯自从见到莱因哈特的第一面起，就对莱因哈特抱持了微妙的情感——那时他还没大学毕业，在奥丁中学初中部实习。  
年长的红发男人托住自己的下巴，陷入对人生基本的沉思。德智体美劳各项全优的莱因哈特毫无疑问是一个生性骄傲的孩子，倾慕于他的人数不胜数……他到底是看上平平无奇的自己哪一点？难道是他发现了自己对他的过分关注，想要故意捉弄他吗？确实他们之间的关系比起普通师生更亲近一些，他默许了莱因哈特偶尔的有恃无恐。但如果莱因哈特真的对他展开攻势的话……  
“吉尔菲艾斯老师。”  
怕什么来什么。吉尔菲艾斯抬头望向门口，耀眼的金发学生会长站在那里，白皙修长的手指搭在门把上，那双美丽的冰色眼睛环视一周，几乎照亮了这间办公室。  
“莱因哈特……”年长的男子正斟酌着如何向学生开口，对方先打断了他：“玛琳道夫老师不在吗？”  
“嗯？嗯。玛琳道夫老师休产假了，接下来的文学课由奥贝斯坦老师代授。”  
听到这个从拼写起就令人不愉快的姓氏，莱因哈特秀丽的眉头上挑了一秒，或者更短：“他人呢？”  
“他去开会了。”如果吉尔菲艾斯身为师长的尊严许可的话，他的语气几乎像是在做汇报工作：“等他回来需要我通知你吗？”  
莱因哈特摇摇头，华丽的金发柔顺地波动起来。“不用了，我自己去找他。谢谢您。”  
办公室的门重新合上，将吉尔菲艾斯与他的天使隔开。  
室内一片寂静，吉尔菲艾斯疑惑了：就只是这样？莱因哈特难道不是进来和他继续周记本中的告白的吗？为什么还这么若无其事的样子？他按住自己的额角：或许是想多了。交往一词也许并不是他认为的那个意思。  
但最后一页明目张胆地写满了他的名字，这又算怎么回事？！

新的一周如约降临。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有再得知周记的后续，因为他是教数学的，经过奥贝斯坦的交接，周记本的审阅工作回到文学教师的手中，不会再过他的手。如果是玛琳道夫老师，吉尔菲艾斯或许有机会和她聊一下学生感情生活的问题，而奥贝斯坦十分反感他这样无异于打探学生“隐私”的行为。这并不是出于他不喜欢师生之间关系亲密，而是出于吉尔菲艾斯对待莱因哈特显然没有像对待其他学生那样一视同仁。  
表情冷漠的文学教师抱着一沓试卷经过红发班主任的身后，看到吉尔菲艾斯正趴在桌上奋笔疾书。一如既往地，他在给学生会长完美解析的作业旁做着鼓励与赞美的批注，甚至画上了闪烁的星星以示教师对这样天资聪颖的学生的欣赏。虽然批注不长，但根据文学教师的记忆，吉尔菲艾斯没有哪两次使用了同一句赞美诗。  
“吉尔菲艾斯老师，你这么做会影响到罗严克拉姆同学的学习。”奥贝斯坦淡淡道，“如果他在测验中把自己与班主任的关系好视为一项可以作弊的特权，我会很困扰的。”  
你个人的马基雅维利主义才会影响到他学习。吉尔菲艾斯腹诽着，“莱因哈特是越鼓励越优秀的类型，奥贝斯坦老师。我想你刚开始教他，对他还不了解。”他站起来将作业本收拾整齐，“而我做了他三年的班主任。”吉尔菲艾斯耸耸肩，英俊的脸上矜持地没有泄漏出一丝优越感，踏着预备铃的乐声前往教室。  
不知道是不是他的错觉，莱因哈特今天似乎比昨天又更美了一些。他摊开自己的作业本看了一眼，和吉尔菲艾斯对视时浅浅地冲他笑了一下。  
吉尔菲艾斯的心跳加速了，好在这没有妨碍到他的大脑对数字与符号的处理。只是被莱因哈特告白的兴奋时刻涌上他的心头，令他整节课都难掩激动。根本不用欺骗自己，他就是喜欢莱因哈特，五年来他一直隐藏着对莱因哈特超乎师生又有别于同性朋友的情感，他想要成为那个可以给莱因哈特幸福的另一半——周记本上简短的一句话坚定了他对此的信心。

“我可以坐这里吗？”  
高挑的金发少年端着餐盘，用那张任何人都无法拒绝的脸做出请求。这不是他的错觉，莱因哈特在接近他，以一种不同于朋友的方式。无论是眼神还是肢体语言，莱因哈特在散发某种更亲昵的讯息。  
“……当然。”吉尔菲艾斯擦了擦嘴，默默环视一周。多数餐桌上都三五成群，但教师与学生一起吃饭还是极少数的情况。莱因哈特的朋友们，毫无疑问是整间食堂中最关注他俩的人——正盯着这里，那位褐发的少年看起来尤为紧张。  
“你不和你的朋友们一起吃吗？”  
“我更想和吉尔菲艾斯老师一起吃。”  
学生会长不避讳地回应道，向咖啡里加了五勺砂糖，又倒入满满一小支鲜奶。一贯冷酷示人的莱因哈特看起来是那种喝纯黑咖啡眼睛都不眨的类型，但实际上他对甜度的需求高过了普通人的正常摄入量，并且出于某种与生俱来的天赋，他一点都不胖。吉尔菲艾斯第一次这么近距离观察莱因哈特嗜甜的行为，对方的动作十分纤细，搭上他精致的外表倒也恰如其分。  
“我注意到您经常是一个人吃饭，而不是和其他老师一起吃。”莱因哈特搅拌着，玉白的小拇指不自觉地稍稍翘起：“您和他们的关系不是很好吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯张了张嘴，不知道该怎样和莱因哈特解释吃饭属于他的私事。他和其他人的关系好不假，但他也需要自己的私人空间，尽管这样看起来会显得他待人有距离感。而莱因哈特之所以会感到疑惑，是因为他从来没被吉尔菲艾斯隔开过，他是特殊的，吉尔菲艾斯也才正式意识到这一点。  
“你看得到，我和他们的饮食习惯不一样。”虽然已经吃得一干二净，洁白的餐盘中依旧残留着些许德式香肠的酱汁与酸白菜的碎叶。莱因哈特看了看他的餐盘，又看了看自己的：一小块法兰克福蛋糕，涂上了足够多的蜂蜜与黄油的酥脆白吐司，外加一枚鹅肝蒸蛋……金色的脑袋悄悄垂下去一些，耳尖红了，似乎有些不好意思。  
“我是说……”红发的教师立刻补救道，“人多的时候总会显得不和谐。只有两个人的话，习惯相反也不会觉得自己是异类。”  
莱因哈特点点头，“我理解这种感觉。他们排挤我，说蛋糕是小孩和女生才爱吃的东西，男生应该大口吃肉。”金发少年放下在他手里提高了数个档次的食堂标配咖啡棒，低声抱怨道：“而且罗严塔尔还在宿舍里藏了酒，明明法律规定未成年人不能饮酒。”  
吉尔菲艾斯沉默地看着“出卖”了自己亲友而毫不自知的学生会长，“你做得很对，未成年不应该喝酒。”他附和道，暗自思忖着查寝的老师该加大搜查力度了。  
貌美的金发天使冲他笑了一下，在他饱含深情的注视中优雅地吃起早餐。  
吉尔菲艾斯不着痕迹地欣赏起来，金发的学生会长总是那样大方得体，即便第二天莱因哈特和他拿了同样的食物，举手投足间依然优美至极。

如果想在吃饭或是午休的时间遇到莱因哈特，那是非常容易的事，因为莱因哈特总在有意等他。吉尔菲艾斯没有午休的习惯，莱因哈特也是，为此在这两个小时之间，他们总是一起在操场或天台上度过。一切都向着吉尔菲艾斯所期待的方向进展着，偶尔的对视中他甚至以为自己获得了亲吻对方的许可，事实却是两个人连手都还没牵过。莱因哈特是个性格强势且喜欢占据主动方的人，至少给吉尔菲艾斯一贯的印象如此——但显然对于恋爱方面的经验，莱因哈特有着不可思议的匮乏。他很容易脸红，很容易撒娇，又爱立刻转移话题及时止住任何暧昧的分支。总而言之，他根本不懂什么叫做恋爱，即便他的行为都在诉说他想要一段可以依赖的亲密关系，那张柔润的蔷薇色双唇也说不出一句和恋爱沾边的话。  
而吉尔菲艾斯不能主动，因为他是一名教师，权力高过学生的教师。任何有实质利益的行为，都有可能被解读为扭曲的企图，变成一种强迫，他不想让莱因哈特背负那些。在他终于打算对关乎两个人之间的幸福做出一些试探时，情况忽然急转直下。  
见面的时候金发的学生会长就很沮丧了，也没兴趣聊天，整个人情绪低沉得可怕。他似乎想要说点什么，却如同往常那样，看起来所说的并不是心中所想。一次次的尝试，骄傲的金发少年逐渐变得焦躁，吉尔菲艾斯安抚着他，引导他一步步表达。“先告诉我，发生了什么？”  
“……罗严塔尔交了女朋友。”  
吉尔菲艾斯愣在原地，不知道莱因哈特所表现出来的低落到底和罗严塔尔交了女友是怎样的关联。“他交了女朋友。所以……你……不开心？”  
“我当然替他高兴！米达麦亚让他看起来不那么像个混蛋了！”莱因哈特扭过头来，漂亮的冰蓝色眼睛里盛着吉尔菲艾斯读不懂的信息：“……我只是……不甘心他比我先。”  
“我相信，”吉尔菲艾斯僵硬道，“如果你想要找女朋友，一定也很顺利。”  
“我不是这个意思。”金发少年撇过头去，又下定决心般转过脸，神色有些激动：“吉尔菲艾斯老师，我……”  
他没能把话说完，两手按住了吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，忽然凑上前来。  
这架势是……要亲上了。毫无防备地，吉尔菲艾斯条件反射后仰了几厘米，让少年的双唇与他的错开。等他反应过来自己做了什么，金发少年的双目中已经闪烁着受伤的雾光。  
“莱因哈特……”  
“对不起。”莱因哈特立刻道歉，似乎吉尔菲艾斯拒绝和他接吻是一件完全合理也合情的事。“我失态了……请吉尔菲艾斯老师把这件事忘了吧。”  
“不……”  
他起身追去欲意解释，莱因哈特却头也不回地直接奔进了学生宿舍，直白表示着接下来再不想被他打扰。  
之后，莱因哈特也没有再和他一起吃过饭，似乎被那两人都期待着却时机不恰当的吻搞砸了一切。

一个周五，不是什么特殊的日子。要说有什么与平时不同，那就是学生们会到校外度过周末，莱因哈特也不例外，为此吉尔菲艾斯会选择周末回家。  
因为和莱因哈特进展得不顺利，他忍不住想放纵一下去买些酒，没想到现在过去了十分钟，他还在跟踪一对男女。  
吉尔菲艾斯要承认，他不是故意尾随。但他看到一个不怀好意的男人搂着和莱因哈特太过相似的金发少女拐进巷子里，令他放不下心。尤其是他们看起来并不熟悉：他们是在酒吧门口认识的。是吉尔菲艾斯先被她吸引了注意力，之后这个男人才出现。这个少女本来是不乐意的，她看起来就是不乐意的样子，结果还是和男人走了。  
他跟着他们贴到巷子口，对接下来他们可能会做的事做了些心理准备，然后探出头去——看到她在为那个男人手交。  
吉尔菲艾斯呼吸停顿了一瞬，试图从暗中辨别金发少女的侧脸，但少女一直低垂着头，直到男人发泄完毕，之后塞给她一笔钱。金发的女生目送男人离开，随手将钱塞进口袋向吉尔菲艾斯这边走来；红发男人立刻挪开了身躯。  
“先生，需要服务吗？”  
她冲着吉尔菲艾斯的背影挑逗地喊了一句。吉尔菲艾斯浑身一震：那是莱因哈特的声音。虽然“她”的声线更偏高偏细了一些，但这确实是莱因哈特能够发出的声音。  
不知道什么力量驱使他转过身来，他上前一步，让自己的脸能被路灯照到。金发“少女”脸上调侃的笑意瞬间退得一干二净，“她”僵在原地，瞪大的双眼中写满了惊惧。  
那果然是莱因哈特，“她”戴着比发色深一些的金色假发，化了淡妆抹去身上最明亮的锐气，如果不是和他特别熟悉，认不出是同一个人也情有可原。吉尔菲艾斯装作没认出他的样子，倾下身体，将莱因哈特逼退贴到墙上。  
他心中满是莱因哈特带给他的震惊与愤怒，压低声音试探道：“做全套要多少钱？”  
莱因哈特不敢看他的眼睛：“……对不起，先生。我还没有成年……”  
吉尔菲艾斯勾起笑容，尽管那很勉强。他相信莱因哈特不敢真的做到那个地步，性行为会拆穿他的性别，甚至暴露出他的身份吸引来更残酷的对待。对于一个金贵的小少爷来说，那无疑是得不偿失的。但即便如此，也没有阻碍莱因哈特这么玩。  
“好吧。”他耸耸肩，“我懂得一点法律。”  
吉尔菲艾斯下定决心准备离开，好好让自己冷静一下，对方忽然用力拉住了他的手臂：“……等等。我……我可以用嘴。”  
或许是担心放跑一桩生意，“她”又小心翼翼地补充了一句。“我比其他人便宜。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的胸腔里有一块柔软的地方僵硬地凹陷下去了，变得冷冷的，令他一阵钝痛。在学校里一丝不苟地穿着材质贴身的高档制服、用冷峻的五官将人拒之千里的学生会长，居然在昏暗的巷子里对他说自己比其他人廉价。也正是这个性情高傲的人，用一纸表白勾动吉尔菲艾斯的心神，又背着他做这种出卖肉体的事。  
“那么开始吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯靠在墙上，看着莱因哈特蹲下去，伸手解开他的裤子。他没有勃起，至少没有完全勃起。看到莱因哈特的这个模样，他根本没有心情投入。  
面对一个不迫切的客人，莱因哈特没有说任何话，只是用手让吉尔菲艾斯硬起来，再慢慢塞到嘴里。  
莱因哈特对口交一点都不熟练，这让吉尔菲艾斯内心好过了一点。他慢慢地将手搭在莱因哈特的下巴上，轻柔地抚摸着对方脸颊上细腻的肌肤。吉尔菲艾斯在学校里绝对不敢这么做——为此莱因哈特的身体震了一下。  
“你好年轻。从事这个有多久了？”  
他终于问出口，莱因哈特却没有回答。“少女”用温暖的口腔包裹住他，吉尔菲艾斯握紧双拳，想要抵抗下腹涌上的生理快感。莱因哈特毫无技巧，甚至会不小心用牙齿碰到他的勃起；但这是莱因哈特，是他喜欢的、本该高高在上的莱因哈特，也是能够跪下来给“客人”做口活的莱因哈特。  
他很专注，卖力地想让吉尔菲艾斯射出来。柔软的舌头四处探索，甚至学着将吉尔菲艾斯的整根吞进去，白皙的小脸憋得泛红。  
吉尔菲艾斯让他如愿了，那双柔软薄唇上的唇彩早就蹭掉了，莱因哈特伸出为男性器官服务过的嫣红舌尖，一滴不漏地将吉尔菲艾斯的精液全部吞了下去，看起来一点心理障碍都没有。至少，比吉尔菲艾斯的心情要轻松。  
“你怎么能做这么下流的事？！”  
吉尔菲艾斯生气了，他拉起金发“少女”的手腕，对方拼命想要挣脱他：“放手！先生……您弄疼我了！”  
他试图望进莱因哈特纯粹得掺不进任何杂质的冰蓝色眼睛，却只见到对方泛红的脸颊与眼眶。  
红发的师长哑口无言，无论莱因哈特是出于什么心态，他都不该用这么过分的言语伤害对方，尤其在他刚做了不可挽回的行径、将两个人的关系变得更加复杂之后。“……对不起，是我失言了。你看起来和我的学生差不多大，我情不自禁就……”  
“没关系。”金发“少女”活动了一下被捏红的手腕，尽力回避着与他对视。“原来您是老师，我不该勉强您。”  
吉尔菲艾斯沉默着，从口袋里掏出他准备买啤酒的钱。莱因哈特低着头接过，白皙的手指微微发抖：“谢谢……”  
“你很缺钱吗？”  
明知不是如此，吉尔菲艾斯还是忍不住询问。而“是，我很缺钱”和“不，我只是觉得有趣”之间，哪一个更糟糕呢？吉尔菲艾斯应该想得到。  
“我是一个人生活，所以……”  
“我了解了。”红发的年长男子打断道，他知道莱因哈特每年可以获得多少奖学金，而那个数额绝对超过了莱因哈特不怎么夸张的消费水平。在莱因哈特亲口编造谎言之前，吉尔菲艾斯强忍住胸口的不适推测着：“所以你是……经常在那个酒吧门口招揽生意吗？”  
莱因哈特讶异地抬起头，双唇动了动想要说些什么。但最终，“她”只是点了点头。

红发男人黯然地走在路上，内心不断回放着过去与莱因哈特的那些美好的相处。  
“对不起——”撞上他肩膀的青少年道歉道，吉尔菲艾斯在同一个晚上第二次承受自己学生惊惧的目光。“吉尔菲艾斯老师……”  
他平静地看着自己面前砂色头发的少年，以及他身后的罗严塔尔和毕典菲尔特，莱因哈特的小团体。另外有一个蜜色头发的小个子女生，她挽着罗严塔尔的手臂，应该就是莱因哈特口中改变了罗严塔尔的少女。吉尔菲艾斯可以想象，莱因哈特今晚的妆容或许就是出自她之手。  
“……您住这附近吗？”褐发的少年迟疑地问。  
“是。怎么了吗？”  
“没什么！”最莽撞的那个学生应答道，不自然地挠了挠那头橘发：“您或许……有没有看到……”  
“一个个子很高的女生，金发。”罗严塔尔镇定地抢过话头，“长相有9分吧，是米达麦亚的校友。”说完，他暗示地用手肘推了推身边的女友，蜜发的女生小鹿一样瞪大眼睛，看了看罗严塔尔，随后附和地点点头。  
“是吗？”吉尔菲艾斯追问：“她走丢了吗？这么晚了，需不需要我和你们一起找，或者报警？”  
“不用了！”学生们纷纷摇头，“她只是去买饮料了，我们现在去接她。”  
见他们如此隐晦，吉尔菲艾斯深切感受到自己是被这个小团体隔离在外的。“那好，如果需要帮助的话就联系我。”  
“谢谢老师，老师再见……”  
活力的少年们忙不迭地冲到他身后，他回过头去看着学生们寻找莱因哈特的身影，想着刚才在巷子中发生的一切……莱因哈特究竟有多少是他不知道的呢？

当吉尔菲艾斯的目光为莱因哈特停留时，对方也有所感应地回视他。莱因哈特不再接近他了，只是举手投足间在吉尔菲艾斯眼里形成了一种引诱的意图，而他无可救药地被莱因哈特吸引着。他想要归咎于莱因哈特对他的告白，但对方就像那一切从没发生过一样远远地瞧着他陷入自己的纠葛。  
无论是他还是莱因哈特，应该都已经明白那天晚上只是一次意外，没有任何他们将再次因交易而相遇的约定。但谁都没有戳破这个谎言，吉尔菲艾斯还是参与了，成为了莱因哈特“玩伴”中的一员。他和莱因哈特在周末夜间的巷子里亲昵，似乎这才是他们正确的相处模式。他控制不住自己想要独占莱因哈特的欲望，甚至萌发了揭穿莱因哈特，并以此要挟莱因哈特只同他亲密来往的想法。  
但他是莱因哈特的什么人？白天的良师益友，晚上消遣的恩客，莱因哈特在对应的角色中转换自如，吉尔菲艾斯知道自己没办法束缚得住。让他燃起希望的那册周记本就像从两个人的记忆中都消失了一般，是不曾存在的部分。  
金发的俏丽“少女”从男性的胯间抬起头，伸出舌尖舔了舔绯红色薄唇上的精液。  
吉尔菲艾斯吞咽地看着莱因哈特瞳孔放大的冰蓝色眼睛，额角渗出细密的汗珠。口交不能满足他，或许做爱也不能。他不想像这样倒数着随时被真相扼杀的日子和莱因哈特互相欺瞒般偷情，他想拥有莱因哈特，一直到他无法拥有为止。但莱因哈特从没有一秒真正属于过他。

“莱因哈特，为什么不干脆交个女朋友呢？说不定当时就不会输给罗严塔尔了。”  
清脆动听的浅笑声令吉尔菲艾斯停下了脚步，透过窗子，他看到莱因哈特慵懒却笔挺地靠坐在椅子上，被三五个学生包围着。“看来确实是不错的建议。但要怎么去找呢？”  
“隔壁的女校啊。”橘发的高大学生调侃道：“就像罗严塔尔那样，说不定你也会变了。”  
“比如变得‘直’白。”  
靠在桌上的俊美少年轻叹一声，转移话题道：“如果找女朋友的话，你喜欢什么类型的？”  
“你不是知道吗？”金发少年的语气有一丝玩味的赌气，“头脑好，性情佳就行了。”  
“谁问你性格了，是问你喜欢胸大的还是胸小的，什么肤色、有没有过经验之类的。”  
莱因哈特托起下巴思索起来，转而露出一个不怎么单纯的笑容：“既然我喜欢比我大的，应该有过经验吧。”  
“——吉尔菲艾斯老师。”  
砂色头发的少年首先发现了班主任的存在，他立刻站直身体，即时打住了跑向下流方向的话题。喧哗的小团体一下子变得安静，莱因哈特也转过脸来看着他。  
那双形状姣好的漂亮眼睛总是欲言又止，吉尔菲艾斯屡次以为自己从那忽然变得柔情似水的冰面上抓取到了莱因哈特最纯粹的本意，却没有哪一刻觉得他们之间的距离这样模糊。  
非常明显，莱因哈特对找女朋友有那么点兴趣。周记本上的告白、输给了先交到女友的罗严塔尔、酒吧门口穿着女装，再结合莱因哈特与对自己若即若离的暧昧态度，吉尔菲艾斯已经从这样患得患失的落差中明白过来了：莱因哈特只是在玩弄他。既然这是个不需要怎么费工夫就能套住他的陷阱，不如他也别扫兴，就陪对方玩下去。  
“不用在意，”他云淡风轻，“所幸是被我听到，要是玛琳道夫老师的话，可能会想办法让你们受到更好的教育。”  
吉尔菲艾斯说完，最后扫了一眼莱因哈特的脸。在读出对方的神情之前，他转身离开了走廊。

莱因哈特的口交越来越熟练，吉尔菲艾斯已经无法控制住自己想要进入他的冲动。他扣住莱因哈特的头，用力地撞进去，让对方纤细的脖子被他撑开产生痉挛。  
莱因哈特喜欢这样——看到那双卷翘的睫毛颤抖时，吉尔菲艾斯察觉到这一点。怀疑滴进他的胸口，莱因哈特会不会也让其他人这样做过？用他这样的视角欣赏那张粉色的唇瓣吞吐欲望，用他这样的心态幻想自己正在侵犯这具年轻美丽的身体。  
或者他可以卸下伪装，轻易找到一个称心的女友，像莱因哈特这样的人，不费吹灰之力就可以引诱任何他想引诱的人。他爱玩，完全是因为他有足够的资本。  
“……我下周就成年了。”金发“少女”低声地说，吉尔菲艾斯知道他的生日是什么时候。  
“是吗，你喜欢什么样的生日蛋糕？”  
“不。我的意思是……”莱因哈特羞怯的样子还是吉尔菲艾斯第一次见：“到时候我可以为您做更多事。”  
“她”抱着吉尔菲艾斯的腰，将脸埋进红发男人宽阔的胸口。“不过在此之前，我想确定……您会和我这么做，代表了您是异性恋吧？”  
金发“少女”定定地看着他，从楼顶的轮廓间透出的月光照在“她”脸上，这是吉尔菲艾斯熟悉的属于莱因哈特的眼神。他不是同性恋，却也不算异性恋，莱因哈特让他失去了在意其他人的能力。而对莱因哈特产生情愫根本和任何性取向都无关，更像是一种被吸引的本能。  
“这么说也许不准确。”  
“意思是您对同性也可以接受，是吗？”莱因哈特漂亮眼睛里的浅色素流动起来：“我想要告诉您一个秘密……”  
他要拆穿自己了，将那个毫不避讳谈论着未来女友性经验的莱因哈特与这个在他面前百依百顺做着情侣般亲密举动的莱因哈特合为一个人。拆穿之后，游戏就与现实接轨了，该结束了。  
“嘘——”莱因哈特的嘴唇柔软软的，吉尔菲艾斯用手指制止了它的继续开合。  
“别误会，我对你没有别的想法……你还年轻，会遇见很多可能。”他轻轻说道，摸了摸“少女”柔软的脸颊，“我们今后不要再见面了吧。”

红笔的使用寿命还是那么短，吉尔菲艾斯正给学生的错题进行标注，忽然没了墨水。  
一只白皙修长的手从右侧递来一支崭新的红色水笔，淡粉色的指甲上透着一层薄薄的、健康的亮光，是很漂亮的手。  
“……谢谢。”他接过，身体不着痕迹地向左边移了移，努力克制自己身心都想靠近莱因哈特的欲望。那晚之后，吉尔菲艾斯没有再去找莱因哈特，他努力让生活的重心偏向工作，以此在这段关系变得无可挽救之前整理自己的情绪。而莱因哈特，这个学生会长最近这段日子显然过得一团糟。但他没有气馁，吉尔菲艾斯知道，莱因哈特是个绝对不会认输的人。  
“吉尔菲艾斯老师一个人忙得过来吗？”悠扬动听的声音灌进他的耳朵，吉尔菲艾斯感觉到莱因哈特的靠近——他一靠近，吉尔菲艾斯就能闻到那股渗出浅金色发丝与剔透肌肤的清香。  
他不肯承认，但温暖的气息贴上了他的后背引起他下腹条件反射的绷紧，如今没有比两人独处一室更糟糕的情况了。“你是来让我变得更忙的吗？”  
莱因哈特小声地笑出来，细微的气流打在他的颈侧。他们之间的接触早就不客气，但吉尔菲艾斯想要从中获得一丝喘息，好让他明白莱因哈特到底想要什么，并且这一段时间内他都表现得很明显。  
“最近吉尔菲艾斯老师没有找我帮忙改试卷了。”  
“我有课代表。”  
综合成绩全年级第一的金发学生会长不屑地轻哼一声，“马上快毕业了，他应该专注自己的学业。”  
“莱因哈特，”红发的班主任打断道，“被保送不意味着你可以比其他人放松。”  
“我没有放松，我只是比其他人有空，可以给老师帮忙。”莱因哈特探究地看着红发师长的眼睛，吉尔菲艾斯撇开了视线。“吉尔菲艾斯老师，你在躲我，对不对？”  
“我为什么要躲你？”他合上学生的习题册和左手边的那堆放在一起，不紧不慢地摊开下一本。“我又不怕你。”  
莱因哈特一手按住，强迫吉尔菲艾斯将注意力转移到他身上。  
“那您是并不在乎我吗？”  
无稽之谈，吉尔菲艾斯知道他的“在乎”是指什么。“你是我最在乎的学生。”  
这不是莱因哈特想听到的答案，学生会长坚定的声音中似乎在忍耐着什么：“……那为什么我过生日的时候，您没有来？我特地……”  
“那天我没有时间。”  
他打断道。实际上吉尔菲艾斯只是退缩了，因为莱因哈特邀请他两个人共进晚餐。无论是哪个莱因哈特，都在明确向他表示一件事：他要对自己挑明身份了。吉尔菲艾斯还没有做好这个准备。不是因为他不能接受莱因哈特，正是因为他喜欢莱因哈特，却不知道自己的喜欢会面临什么结果。对莱因哈特的感情不是他能够玩得起的筹码，失去莱因哈特，他可能依旧是个有着大好前途的青年，依旧是个优秀的人民教师，却再也不会是一个完整的吉尔菲艾斯了。莱因哈特是他的初心，在他的心中足足占据了五年，而他不会移情别恋：还不如无疾而终。  
“蛋糕还合口味吗？特地订制的法兰克福蛋糕，你应该喜欢。”  
他平静地说完，看着高傲的学生会长冰蓝色的目光中闪烁着冰火，卷起的金色发梢因躯体的颤抖而摆动：“吉尔菲艾斯老师……你是个混蛋。”

吉尔菲艾斯没有打开电视，只是打开了一听黑啤。毕业典礼将他和莱因哈特的关系彻底划上句点，对方在集体合照时甚至不愿意和他站在一起。假期一过莱因哈特就会直接去费沙念大学，他生着自己的气走的，很可能再也见不到面了。  
门铃响了，吉尔菲艾斯不想去开，虽然那是他今天打算维持正常生理活动的唯一一顿饭。铃声比他想得迫切，强迫他不得不从能够逃避人生的沙发上挪动身躯。  
当他的手触碰到门锁时，吉尔菲艾斯忽然心里腾起了奇怪的感觉，他就是知道——门后的不是快递员。  
“……莱因哈特？”  
那个被他唤作“莱因哈特”的姑娘，看着他，冰色的湖面上满是惊讶，转而露出决绝的表情：“吉尔菲艾斯老师，您果然认出我了。”  
年长男子一时失了言，只得硬着头皮承认道：“嗯。”  
“什么时候认出的？”  
“……一开始。”  
那张精致的面容变得愤怒又委屈：“所以……你一直都是在玩弄我吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯瞪大了眼睛，意识到事情的发展并不像他一直以来推测的那样。“不。等一等……”  
莱因哈特将肩上的包甩到他脚下，之前从吉尔菲艾斯那儿收取的“服务费”纷纷从边缘掉了出来。“看着我被耍，你一定觉得很有趣吧。”  
“不是这样的。”吉尔菲艾斯立刻反驳道，“莱因哈特，事情和你想的不一样——”  
“——齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯先生，您的……猪肉披萨？”外卖小哥一脸尴尬，“我可能来的不是时候，但麻烦您在这里签个字。”  
莱因哈特转身就走，吉尔菲艾斯毫不犹豫地抓紧了他的手腕，迅速签收了晚餐。  
拉着莱因哈特了进屋，红发男人才意识到接下来面对的一切都将是不可控的情况，比如莱因哈特抱着手臂，看起来要和他抗争一番；比如随着时间流逝，他可能不会让莱因哈特赶着夜色回家……又比如他健康的肚子不合时宜地叫了起来。  
“……你吃过晚饭了吗？不如我们先吃饭，然后好好地聊一下。怎么样？”他请示道。  
莱因哈特没有回答，一步步走上前，像吉尔菲艾斯第一次在巷子中遇见他时做的那样，将高个的男人逼退贴在墙上。  
虽是仰视，那双锐利的冰蓝色眼睛愤怒起来丝毫不减压迫。吉尔菲艾斯的喉结上下滚动，心跳不正常地加快了。  
少年探究地紧盯他的脸，柔软的手碰到年长男子两腿之间，轻笑了一声：“把我带进来就为了吃饭？吉尔菲艾斯老师，你的身体要诚实多了。”  
“莱因哈特……”不等他遮掩，金发少年已经跪下去，熟练地解开了他的裤子。  
吉尔菲艾斯用力地闭上眼，克制地稳住呼吸。这次是莱因哈特，不再伪装成其他人的莱因哈特，他还是跪着，却让吉尔菲艾斯感到他才是被控制的那个。  
莱因哈特两手按在红发男人结实的胯骨上，用品尝精致甜点的嘴包裹住吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎。他毫无保留地想尽办法让吉尔菲艾斯舒服，柔软又湿润的双唇吸出黏腻的声响，像他已经熟练的那样，灵活的舌尖在敏感的茎身上挑逗。  
尽管心态上不是很情愿，熟悉的环境下，吉尔菲艾斯出乎意料地感到愉悦，但莱因哈特没有让他射出来，而是故意在吉尔菲艾斯濒临高潮时停止了吞吸。  
“吉尔菲艾斯老师，要做吗？”  
柔软修长的白皙手指不疾不徐地套弄着红发师长的勃起，那根性器上湿漉漉的，在莱因哈特的掌心中暧昧地跳动。  
“怎么做都可以，这次是免费的服务。”  
金发少年轻声说着，直直望进吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛，伸出舌头引诱地舔舐男性根部的囊袋。如果不是他泛红得快哭出来的眼睛表明了这又是一次词不达意，吉尔菲艾斯会真的以为他说得很轻松。  
红发师长拉起学生的手，扣住对方的脖子重重吻下去，又迅速地分开。一反常态，他取过了主动权，顺着对方自我贬低的话说：“就算我会玩弄你，你也要和我做吗？”  
莱因哈特抿紧了双唇默认着，高大的男子一把抱起他，直接放到了一张对他来说足够大的单人床上。  
金发少年有些手足无措，但他很快反应过来，顺从地打开了修长的双腿，过膝裙滑到大腿根部，露出里面白皙水嫩的肌肤。薄薄的贴身短裤遮不住他已经起了反应的男性器官，吉尔菲艾斯一手按上去，莱因哈特立刻抿紧发出声音的唇。  
他的敏感在吉尔菲艾斯的手下表现得淋漓尽致，不一会儿就变得更硬，在红发男人宽厚的掌心下一点点完整勃起。  
那张雌雄莫辨的俊美容颜上被情欲晕染出蔷薇般的色泽，吉尔菲艾斯握紧少年的勃起，缓慢而用力地撸动起来。  
“你之前有这样玩弄过自己吗？”  
莱因哈特间歇地发出难耐的轻喘，对他的问题置之不理。他加快了速度，却堵住顶端的小孔，借由指肚的纹路在少年敏感的冠状上按揉。“回答我，莱因哈特。”  
莱因哈特颤抖着抬起下肢，闪耀的金发从长长的淡金色假发下露出来，被汗浸湿了贴在洁净的额角上。显然他不适应被这样对待，纤细的身躯痉挛起来，金发少年无助地抓紧了身下的床单。  
“……有过……”清亮的嗓音急促而绵软：“自己弄过……”  
似乎是受不了吉尔菲艾斯越发强烈的手段，金发少年央求道：“……吉尔菲艾斯老师……轻一点……”  
莱因哈特不会撒谎，吉尔菲艾斯进一步确认地问：“有让别人帮你弄过吗？”  
莱因哈特不规律地甩甩头，白皙的面容上一片潮红。解开心中第一个郁结，吉尔菲艾斯松开堵住顶端的手指，在少年最敏感的冠状一圈快速套弄，紧接着莱因哈特夹紧了红发男子有力的手臂，在对方温热的手心中射了出来。  
吉尔菲艾斯摊开掌心，微凉的白浊挂在他修长的指缝间，有些像果冻一样的粘稠，至少可以说明莱因哈特确实没有滥情纵欲过。  
他重新拉开金发少年脱力的膝盖，将湿润的指尖抵在莱因哈特隐蔽的穴口，趁着对方尚处于高潮后的放松，不予抵抗地挤入了一个指节。  
湿漉漉的手指钻进炙热的窄穴，莱因哈特不适地扭了扭腰，随着吉尔菲艾斯的试探，很快像被点到酥爽的哪里，立刻对此做出了反应。  
穴壁收缩着，放行吉尔菲艾斯的手指进入，越深的地方越灼热，莱因哈特也抖得越厉害。但他惊人地迅速适应了，甚至暗示地轻轻绞紧再放松，示意吉尔菲艾斯可以再加一根进来。如果这也是莱因哈特“玩弄”他的计划，那莱因哈特未免牺牲太多了：无论怎么看，这个不知所措的少年都是第一次。  
莱因哈特的骨架不大，他是个漂亮男孩，漂亮到即便扮成异性也是外貌最出众的那个。而他动用着这项能力，在吉尔菲艾斯身下毫不自知地展露超出性别界限的妖娆。  
吉尔菲艾斯俯下身咬住莱因哈特的颈侧吮吸，空闲的指尖搔弄着莱因哈特胸口的那粒突起。隔着布料一定让莱因哈特很不舒服，他颤抖着捏紧了吉尔菲艾斯的手腕，却没有阻止年长的男子这么做。  
那双漂亮的眼睛红红的，完全不像平时那样高傲的冷漠，看起来更像一只害怕被抛弃的小野猫。  
吉尔菲艾斯拉下他薄薄的胸衣，伪装的胸垫下是少年平坦的胸脯，胸前粉嫩的小点已经在男人的撩动下挺立了，正等着被始作俑者好好吮吸。  
他没有遵从欲望直接含住，而是用双唇亲昵地触碰着，感受莱因哈特的乳尖因对他的渴望而变得潮湿。与这般温柔不符的是，他的两根手指正快速地搅弄莱因哈特的嫩穴，少年初次承欢的躯体十分配合，在他中途又加上一根手指后同样适应良好。  
上下不一致的夹击令莱因哈特急躁难耐，金发少年白皙的脚尖性感地绷起，全身都散发出想要做爱的渴求讯息。他捧住年长男人红色的卷发按向自己酥痒的乳尖，甚至挺起胸膛主动送到男人口中。  
吉尔菲艾斯从慢慢舔舐逐步到用力吮吸，莱因哈特轻叫出来，握住吉尔菲艾斯两腿间蓄势待发的硬物，哑声诱惑道：“吉尔菲艾斯老师，快点放进来……”  
莱因哈特此前也做了些下流的事，却没有哪一次像今天这样浪荡，对着他敞开腿恳求他的占有。  
像是一种宣示主权的行为，吉尔菲艾斯握住自己的勃起在莱因哈特的穴口打转，之后对准柔嫩的蕊芯提腰捅了进去。  
莱因哈特被他分开的双腿夹在他的腰上颤抖不已，他扶着少年粉色的膝盖，缓缓挺身开始抽送。  
滚烫的硬物存在感极强地霸占了莱因哈特体内最隐蔽的空间，年长的结实男人带着不容抗拒的力量将下体那根毫无保留地全都塞进来，并不断进出着试探莱因哈特的底限。  
吉尔菲艾斯深深埋在里面清浅地抽送，随后换了个角度，重新在青涩的甬道内厮磨。  
虽然更粗也进得更深，触感却比三根手指要好得多。起初被硕物开拓的不适渐渐被一股奇异的滋味盖过，年轻身体中的欢愉被唤醒，莱因哈特从原始而亲昵的行为中触及到一丝让他整个人为之蜕变的力量。  
吉尔菲艾斯集中攻击着莱因哈特敏锐的区域与更深处，冠状钻进去，牵动莱因哈特全身的神经集中在幻境般的快感上。  
第一次性交的体验由一个他所倾心的男人带给他，强烈的酥麻感不受控制地纷纷袭击了莱因哈特的每一个细胞，他揪紧了床单，嫣红的眼框中蓄积着剔透的水光。  
只是第一次做，没有借助任何润滑剂或催情剂的帮助，莱因哈特已然和他在性事上如此合拍。刚成年的金发少年体内有着无与伦比的柔情蜜意，炙热的吮吸令吉尔菲艾斯神魂颠倒。那不疏于锻炼的年轻身体由内而外都散发着青春而挑逗的活力，柔韧的甬道不知廉耻地索取他，又讨好般地伺候他，企图将他逼出体外，又渴求地将他吸得更深。  
吉尔菲艾斯难耐地握住莱因哈特纤细的腰肢，用力拉着他带回自己胯下，将金发少年的高傲全部撞碎成一颗颗莹润的珍珠从秀丽的脸颊上滑落。  
他那双浅色素的眸子被情欲扩张了瞳孔，不断从喉咙里发出暧昧动听的声音。明明对恋爱一窍不通、惯常以冷峻示人的高傲少年，身体居然会这么好色，轻易就被年长的男人搅弄得一片淫靡。  
水乳交融的契合让彼此进入了更黏腻的状态，男性粗厚的硕物在少年嫣红的穴道内极尽翻搅，莱因哈特溢出他自己都不知道自己能够分泌的黏液，在吉尔菲艾斯进入他时被他湿答答地涂满整根。  
做爱时的莱因哈特比他在口交时更加放荡，紧致而鲜活的穴道像是为了吞吐阴茎而生，腰肢的摆动勾着吉尔菲艾斯的冲动，柔软的双臀主动撞上他的小腹，无师自通地用自己的媚穴套弄着红发男子的勃起。  
吉尔菲艾斯忍不住拉起莱因哈特盖住了下体的裙摆，热切地注视着这个不可一世的学生会长在用怎样迷乱的姿态吞吃他的阴茎。白皙的大腿细腻柔滑，窄小的穴口不断被红发男子粗厚的尺寸撑开，不知餍足地整根吃进去。  
莱因哈特上面的嘴也没有闲着，他意乱情迷地叫着“吉尔菲艾斯老师”，似乎还嫌红发的师长不够丧失理智，央求着吉尔菲艾斯给他更多，用激烈的性爱填补他年轻肉体发育的饥渴，用满溢的精液浇灌青涩恋情中的空虚。  
吉尔菲艾斯见过莱因哈特的许多面，这样的一面他绝不想在今后被其他人分享，也绝不希望这只是唯一的一次。他握住少年前方半硬的玉茎，做出几次规律的挤压动作，莱因哈特沙哑地拔高了声线，颤抖着流出了一些白浊。他握紧了继续撸动，莱因哈特则绞紧后穴，继续溢出一股股精液，就像是他努力从吉尔菲艾斯身体里榨取吸收，再通过自己的身体流出体外的一样。  
让莱因哈特高潮是对埋在他体内的吉尔菲艾斯极大的刺激，他按住少年的胯部，迎着莱因哈特痉挛般的高热绞吸，低哼着绷紧下腹深深插进去。  
金发的冰川般的少年被蒸得熟透了，清香的热气充斥着吉尔菲艾斯的卧室。红发男子埋进少年的胸口，用湿热的口腔包裹住莱因哈特敏感的乳珠，沉默地加快了抽送的频率。  
剧烈运动下一直维持着抬腿的姿势，莱因哈特的双腿开始发麻，吉尔菲艾斯灌进他身体里的快感已经传不到脚尖。他紧紧搂着红发男人的肩膀，努力抬起臀部迎合，将窄小的胯部嵌进吉尔菲艾斯的下腹，方便男人更完整地将他贯穿。  
吉尔菲艾斯将莱因哈特的双腿环在腰上，抱住身下小了一圈的柔软肢体，压在金发少年身上动作又快又重。越进入莱因哈特情意绵绵的穴道，敏感的柱身就越发滚烫，忍不住到达临界点时，莱因哈特忽然紧紧扣住他的腰，吮吸着挽留他让他全数射在了少年初次承欢的身体里。  
年长的红发男子撑在莱因哈特上方，高潮令他有一瞬间的失神，随后这张早已深深印在了他心底里的俏丽容颜一点点变得清晰。连衣裙凌乱地缠在莱因哈特的腰上，往上是被吮吸得嫣红的双乳与几处深浅不一的牙印，往下是淫靡不堪的精液摊满小腹，胯骨和大腿上都有吉尔菲艾斯情动中留下的红痕：他已经好好地“玩弄”了莱因哈特。  
吉尔菲艾斯喉咙发紧，小心翼翼地从莱因哈特体内抽出下体。最后射得太深了，精液没跟着一起流出来。他面带愧疚地将手指重新塞进去试图引出一些，莱因哈特神色不明地看着他，忽然一笑：“我又不是女孩，不会用怀孕威胁你的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯看着他自嘲的表情，缓缓平复着激烈性爱后的呼吸，随后倾下身吻住少年的双唇。他吻得轻柔而深情，就像对待一个心爱的易碎的珍品一样。  
莱因哈特水灵的冰蓝色眸子瞪得大大的，漂亮的嫣红眼角淌着两条新鲜的水痕。他哭了，生气的时候、委屈的时候、疼痛的时候都不会哭的莱因哈特，仅仅因为一个吻就哭了。  
“我不明白。”  
金发少年努力稳住声线的颤抖，“你这算什么意思？”  
“我也不明白，”吉尔菲艾斯坦白道，有些赌气的成分：“你故意说想和我交往，并不是因为你喜欢我，而是因为和罗严塔尔打了赌要耍我吧？”  
他做好了莱因哈特承认“耍他”时可能带来的受伤，没想到莱因哈特一愣，劈头盖脸道：“我什么时候说了要和你交往！”  
吉尔菲艾斯诧异地看着莱因哈特不承认却越来越红的脸，处于贤者时间的大脑迅速穿回他审阅学生周记的那一天，莱因哈特打开办公室门的那一刻——他是进来找玛琳道夫的，之后是奥贝斯坦，总而言之，莱因哈特要找的不是他这个顶替了一次文学教师而恰好看到了那册周记本的班主任，而是应该在职责内已经看到了那册周记本的文学教师。之后奥贝斯坦对他们之间的关系如此敏感的态度，说明莱因哈特去找文学教师确实是为了那句不该出现在周记本上的告白。  
既然上交了，莱因哈特为什么要执着于纠正这回事？那么很可能是……吉尔菲艾斯看到的其实不是莱因哈特的周记本，他交错了。也就是说，他从本意上误会了莱因哈特对他“告白”的动机。  
“……你确实没说过。”他生硬地试图继续对莱因哈特隐瞒他看到了那句话的事实，既然莱因哈特一直以来都以为看到那句话的是奥贝斯坦：“忘了吧，我记错了。”  
8秒，从莱因哈特握紧双拳再松开。  
“我是想和你交往。”少年的声音很轻，又带着些微的沙哑，但足以让吉尔菲艾斯听清：“不是想耍你……我和罗严塔尔打赌谁先追到心上人。”  
首次成功表达心中所想的傲气少年两只浅色眼睛亮晶晶的：“结果我输了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯动了动喉咙，一连串实在的表白令他内心百花齐放。  
“你早就该赢了。”  
他低声说道，再次情动地吻住对方。莱因哈特按住他的胸口，一点点做出生涩的回应，软糯的舌头舔舐奶油一样在他的嘴里搅动。欲望在年轻的身体中复苏，吉尔菲艾斯搂着金发少年，双双躺回床上。  
健康的肚子不合时宜地响了起来，莱因哈特抱紧红发男子的腰。  
“去吃吧，”吉尔菲艾斯宠溺道：“给我留一块就行。”  
“你想用两块胸肌和七块披萨就收买我吗？”莱因哈特轻哼一声，往对方温暖的怀抱里又缩了缩，小声补充：“还有六块腹肌。”  
吉尔菲艾斯沉默了一会儿，纠正道：“我有八块。”  
金发少年不信任地看着一直没脱掉上衣的吉尔菲艾斯，身为德智体美劳各项全优的学生会长，莱因哈特自己就是六块，虽然看着不明显，摸起来还是有的。而吉尔菲艾斯只是个常年坐办公室的数学老师，腹部比他硬一点而已。“我不信。”  
“你可以检查。”  
莱因哈特钻出被子，不甘心地骑上吉尔菲艾斯的大腿，一把掀起了红发男人的衣摆。

一小时后，外卖小哥带着两份新订购的披萨按响了吉尔菲艾斯家的门铃。


End file.
